pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Carolyn Davies
by George J. Dance Mary Carolyn Davies (1888-1940?) was an American poet and prose writer.Don Colburn, Mary Carolyn Davies, Oregon Encylopedia, Portland State University, Web, July 13, 2012. Life Davies was born in Sprague, Washington, January 1, 1888. She moved to Portland, Oregon in 1900. In 1911 she entered the University of California, Berkeley, where she won the Bohemian Club prize and the Emily Cook Prize for Poetry as a freshman; but dropped out after a year. She moved to New York City, where she supported herself by hack literary work, while also writing poetry in her spare time. Her earliest book was published in 1918. Soon after, she moved back to Oregon and married Leland Davis (a marriage which ended in divorce). During the 1920's she published in magazines that included Collier’s, Cosmopolitan, Good Housekeeping, McClure’s, and Poetry, and in prominent anthologies like the Bookman Anthology of Verse and Modern American Poetry. She was elected president of the Women's Press Club of Oregon in 1920, and president of the Northwest Poetry Society in 1924. In 1930 she moved back to New York, and published little in the following decade. In 1940 the Oregonian reported that she was destitute; the paper's poetry editor visited her in New York, and found her living in a "deplorable state." There is no record of her death. Recognition In 1912 Davies became the 1st woman to win the Bohemian Club Prize for poetry.Mary Carolyn Davies, Greenwich Village Bookshop Door, Harry Ransom Center, University of Texas at Austin. Web, Oct. 3, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Songs. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1913.Songs (1913), Internet Archive. Web, June 4, 2013. * ''The Drums in Our Street: A book of war poems. New York: MacMillan, 1918. *''Youth Riding: Lyrics. New York: Macmillan, 1919. * ''The Skyline Trail: A book of western verse. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1924. *''Penny Show''. New York: H. Harrison, 1927. *''Street-Lamp Apples, and other poems''. New York: Works Progress Administration, 1936. Play *''The Slave with Two Faces: An allegory in one act. New York: Egmont Arens, 1918; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. Novel * ''The Husband Test. Philadelphia, PA: Penn Publishing, 1921. Juvenile * A Little Freckled Person: A book of child verse. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1919. *''The Merry Children's Book of Play''. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 192-? Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Carolyn Davies, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 28, 2014. Poems by Mary Carolyn Davies #The Last of the Cowboys See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Mary Carolyn Davies profile & poem ("Songs of a Girl") at the Academy of American Poets *"If I Had Known" *Mary Carolyn Davies in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Cloistered," "Songs of a Girl" *Mary Carolyn Davies at the Poetry Foundation *Mary Carolyn Davies in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Cloistered," "The Death Watch," "Intuition," "Sun Prayer," "Wind Prayer," "The Grapes," "Dusk," "A Girl's Songs," "In the Middle West," "Sea Gulls," "The Apple Tree Said," "I Pray You," "Portrait of a House," "The Last of the Cowboys" ;Books * *Mary Carolyn Davies at Amazon.com ;Audio / video *Mary Carolyn Davies poems at YouTube ;About *Mary Carolyn Davies at the Oregon Encylopedia *Mary Carolyn Davies at the Greenwich Village Bookshop Door Category:1888 births Category:1940s deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Children's poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors